Sleepless Without You
by Kiyuka
Summary: Inuyasha can't sleep one night, so he starts talking to Kagome while she sleeps. This is a fluffy little fic that makes you go 'awww'.


_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Inuyasha, nor is there any profit being made from this fic.

_Summary:_ A fluffy little fic in which Inuyasha talks to Kagome while she is asleep...It's short and sweet and gave me something to write in math class for two days. ;)

_Author's Note:_ Some important information regarding the time of this fic will be at the end.

**Sleepless Without You**

He couldn't sleep.

Wandering aimlessly around the campsite, he tried to put his mind at ease. It wasn't like anything unfriendly was approaching. The only sound came from the crackling fire, breaking the otherwise dark and peaceful night.

Shippou rolled over and mumbled something about squids. Inuyasha wondered what on Earth the fox-demon could be dreaming about, but he didn't think about it much more then that.

Even though there was so sign of Koga coming to rescue his jewel shard, Inuyasha went over to sit near Kagome...To protect the shard he told himself.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. She had liked Koga's attitude towards her. The he acted towards her and the things he said to her. Charming things that only irritated the half-demon. Inuyasha harrumphed and glared into the darkness, telling himself he didn't care. But a little voice in the back of his head disagreed.

"I'm not jealous!" he exclaimed in an attempt to make himself believe it. He hadn't meant to speak out loud, and he hadn't meant to be so loud.

Kagome stirred and Inuyasha held his breath in case she woke up and got mad at him for making so much noise. Her eyes never opened though, and within a minute her breathing was even and the half-demon could exhale. Her back was towards him, so he couldn't see her face, but he was pretty sure she was sound asleep.

"Good," Inuyasha mumbled. He glanced at her quickly to see if there was a reaction, but there wasn't. shaking his head, almost to empty it of thoughts, he was unsuccessful and sighed.

"I don't think I'm gonna get any sleep, thanks to you," he grumbled, beaing careful not to raise his voice again.

"Why'd you let Koga go anyways? I could have gotten rid of him for good.

He didn't know why he was talking to the sleeping girl, but he was, and he couldn't stop himself.

"You better not have feelings for him because..." He stopped, blushed a little and then cleared his through. "He's not a good guy, and I don't want you to get hurt. I can't always save you ya know.

"It's a pain. I can't sleep where you're not here."

He stopped again, unable to believe that he was saying.

It was the truth though. Whenever she returned home, he constantly worried about her and got no sleep. He would never admit it, but he had gotten so used to having her around, that her trips home always seemed so...

"Lonesome," he murmured. "I'm sorry I don't recite poems or something. You don't seem like that type. Besides, you're funny when you're mad...Not that I like making you mad, I don't do it on purpose...I just don't...understand girls."

"Inuyasha," Kagome mumbled. Inuyasha jumped back across the camp in surprise, only to discover that it had in fact been Shippou that spoke.

Shippou sat up and stared at Inuyasha, expressionless, as he was still half asleep.

"Who were you talking to?" Shippou asked, looking around the campsite.

"No one," Inuyasha said quickly.

"Yes you were." Shippou was more awake now, and seemed to want an argument.

"No, I wasn't! So just shut up and go to sleep!"

Inuyasha got up and stomped away, but stopped just near Kagome. Shippou had already fallen back asleep, but Inuyasha didn't want to risk being heard again.

Looking up at the sky, he smiled. "G'nite Kagome," he said, then walked off out of view.

Since his back was turned, he didn't see her eyes open, nor did he hear her reply.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha."

* * *

_Okay, so this fic takes place during the episode in which Inuyasha rescues Kagome from Koga. If anyone has seen the episode, you may remember that the Birds of Prey take Koga's jewel shard, and it gets left on top of the mountain. When Kagome tells Inuyasha to let the injured Koga go, it is night time, and when they retrieve the jewel shard from the mountain top it is morning. So this fic could have taken place that night. Another thing: has anyone ever been semi conscious in the night, had a conversation with someone, then not remembered it the next morning? Well, this is similar. Inuyasha spoke to Kagome, but she was only half awake so she won't remember the next morning, as much as that sucks for their relationship progress. ;)_

_Please review!_

_-K-_


End file.
